Entrapdak
Entrapdak is the het ship between Entrapta and Hordak from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. Canon Season 2 While Hordak was initially angered by Entrapta intrusion into his sanctum, once she solved his energy problem, Hordak was impressed with Entrapta and explained his plan to build a portal. Entrapta demanded to help, so Hordak her his lab partner, something Entrapta was excited to have Entrapta is later seen talking with Hordak while sitting right next to him on the arm of his chair. Season 3 "Huntara": When their portal experiment fails, Hordak shields Entrapta from the blast. Later when Entrapta sneaks back into his lab, Hordak fall unconscious and Entrapta rushes to help him. When he comes to, Entrapta there with soup and Hordak tells her of his origin. Being a genetically imperfect clone of Horde Prime, he was viewed as worthless to Prime and was sent to die on the battlefield, but ended up on Etheria instead. Entrapta then builds a new exoskeleton for him while explaining that to her imperfection is beautiful (with a big shiny light behind her no less). When Entrapta admits that she feels like a failure because her previous friendships did not work out, Hordak assures her that she isn't a failure and anyone who discounts her is fool, to which she responds with "Thanks, I like being friends with you to". "Moment of Truth": Entrapta looks visibly sad at the prospect of Hordak having to leave Etheria, to the point where she puts off opening the portal as long as possible. When Entrapta is about to warn Hordak that the portal is unstable, Catra knocks her out to prevent her from doing so and arranges for Entrapta to be exiled to Beast Island. Afterwards, Catra lies to Hordak and tells him Entrapta let the other princesses in. Hordak looks hurt. "The Portal": In the other world, one of Entrapta's robot friends look exactly like Hordak and hearing Hordak's name is what causes her to remember the real world as she fondly talks about him. After She-Ra destroys the portal, Catra insists that she and Hordak must go before the sanctum collapses. He tenderly touches the First Ones tech on the armor she made for him before running out. Season 4 In "Coronation", Hordak is emotionally devastated by Entrapta's supposed betrayal. Catra finds him brooding in the wreckage of the portal machine that he and Entrapta built together. Several moments indicate that Hordak still has feelings for Entrapta, despite everything that has happened. In "Flutterina", when Hordak examines a piece of damaged machinery and asks, "Was this your doing, Entrapta?", Imp repeats Entrapta's name over and over, causing Hordak to blush. Hordak asks Catra to find any of Entrapta's recordings under the pretense that he wants to use her notes to perfect his war technology, but it's strongly implied that he just wants to hear her voice. In "Princess Scorpia", Scorpia is shown to be aware that Entrapta was fond of Hordak. When trying to think like Entrapta, Scorpia lists Hordak among the things that Entrapta would be constantly thinking about. When the protagonists rescue Entrapta from Beast Island, it's implied that she is hurt that Hordak did not rescue her (not knowing that Hordak was tricked into thinking she'd returned to the Rebellion). She describes her friendship with him as "confusing". In "Destiny, Part 1", Double Trouble tells Hordak that Entrapta was not among the princesses, and that Catra had Entrapta sent to Beast Island. Hordak weeps, damages his sanctum with his arm cannon in a fit of rage and grief, and attacks Catra. Hordak chases Catra through the Fright Zone in "Destiny, Part 2", destroying large swaths of the city in an attempt to punish her for what she did to Entrapta. At the end of "Destiny, Part 2", Horde Prime performs a terrifying mind probe on Hordak and learns that "There was even a time you wished I would not come for you, is that so?" while touching the opening in Hordak's armor for Entrapta's crystal. Fanon This ship sailed as a result of Entrapta working with Hordak in season 2. While it was a smallish ship in the beginning, it exploded in season 3 after the mounds of subtext and chemistry the two had together. It's with out a doubt Hordak's most popular ship and likely Entrapta's most popular ship as well since her voice actress confirmed that Entrapta is in her late twenties, sinking most of her other ships (especial the ones with the other princess who are all mid-teens). Entrapta's other ships also declined in popularity due most of the others character involved in them haven't seen to not seeing Entrapta since season one, with the few exceptions being brief and lacking development. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Entraota/Hordak on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : Trivia * The First Ones runes on the exoskeleton Entrapta made for Hordak spell "loved" when translated. Gallery Entrapdak by donella and orin.jpeg Lab Partners Entrapdak by Sushiirxll.jpg Videos The Lord of the Horde and His Wife -ENTRAPDAK- - SHE-RA Fanimation The Scientist- Entrapdak ♥ MV Video Games - Entrapdak -She-Ra- -- +S2 Tightrope Entrapdak AMV Navigation